


Sticky and Sweet, Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two guys and syrup.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	Sticky and Sweet, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> A short one. For Yuuki.

Renji stared suspiciously at the fluffy hotcakes steaming on the plate, as if they were going to turn into something much more malicious right there in front of him. He glanced disbelievingly at Ichigo, whose hands were thrown up defensively in front of his face. Ichigo was also clearly anticipating the breakfast before them was going to transform and attack them.

Urahara tsked disapprovingly from the other side of the open sliding door. Ururu quietly shuffled past him, having finished delivering the shop guests their breakfast in bed - two wooden trays stacked high with pancakes along with squares of butter and a small serving glass of syrup.

“Abarai, Kurosaki, how ungrateful of the both of you! You know, the only treatment for your wounds is time and good food,” Urahara commented coyly, hands hidden within his sleeves.

“No way, old man! Since when did you start serving us breakfast? What are you trying to play at?” Ichigo yelled from his seated position on his futon. Renji looked between the two of them, and felt the same anticipation he did before a battle.

“Just do what’s good for you and shut up for once,” Urahara responded airily, as Ururu gently slid the door shut.

“He’s way too creepy, I definitely don’t trust him or this food,” Renji said, turning to Ichigo now that they were alone in their room.

Ichigo muttered in agreement and pulled his blanket back over his naked torso with a plan to ignore the food set out at the edge of his and Renji’s futon. He had been victim to Urahara’s manipulation for long enough to know he would regret readily accepting such a generous show of kindness. It was probably poisonous, or at the very least laced with a laxative, and the two of them would be subjected to some type of gastrointestinal torture in the name of “training” or "character building".

It was only a matter of seconds before his stomach began to pang and growl. Dammit. The sight and smell of the food certainly enticed him. He still ached from yesterday’s battle, and the exhaustion that followed it was now giving way to ravenous hunger.

Renji almost laughed at Ichigo, but could also start to feel his own empty, gnawing stomach. It was another embarrassingly short amount of time before his growled in response.

“ ... Well, maybe he really does just want us to eat and rest,” Renji mumbled, now quickly changing tactics and goading Ichigo to give in so that he could, too. Ichigo did not move from under the blanket, but he began to curl around the gnawing emptiness inside of him.

“Dammit! If we end up regretting this, we’ll just make Urahara pay somehow!” Ichigo exclaimed, defeated, and threw the blanket off of him. He crawled towards where the trays were, unable to escape the enticing, warm meal.

Renji quickly followed suit, muttering pointlessly about how this was probably good for their recovery.

Ichigo grabbed a knife and excitedly scraped some butter off of its platter, a large dollop falling on the stack of cakes before him. Renji reached over for the only syrup that was on the tray in front of Ichigo.

“Asshole, what do you think you’re doing?!” Ichigo yelled, putting down the knife and grabbing Renji’s hand, attempting to crush it where it hovered above his breakfast.

“You selfish bastard, you have the only syrup! I need it for my pancakes!” Renji cried, perfectly matching the escalation in volume their conversations always resulted in.

“You don’t know a thing about sharing, you’ll use all of it!” Ichigo exclaimed, pivoting his feet so he could use more of his body weight as leverage against his opponent. His bandaged but still open wounds began to punish him painfully for exerting himself, but he didn’t care. Renji could take his syrup over his dead body.

Renji and Ichigo struggled, arms locked for only a few seconds before Renji found an opportunity to lunge across Ichigo’s lap, aiming for the syrup. Ichigo’s breath caught short as he made a move to block Renji’s hand with his own. Time slowed as their hands pushed each other into the syrup, causing its glass to launch up in the air towards Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the lukewarm liquid splatter across his bare front and pants, leaving a sticky, wet trail as the droplets began to run down the rivets of his muscles. A moment of silence passed between the both of them.

“You idiot, look what you did!” 

“What I did?! This wouldn’t have happened if you knew how to share!”

Their yelling somehow increased to a new level as both Ichigo and Renji stood up, aiming to strike killing blows with their fists. Their heated battle continued for a few moments.

“You’re always wasting good things, thanks to you I can’t enjoy my food now!” Ichigo yelled.

“Shut up! If you’re so worried about wasting it, I’ll lick it off of you!” Renji yelled back.

“You’re so stupid, I’d like to see you try!” Ichigo challenged.

Renji dived, always gullible to threats made against the good of his word. Ichigo attempted to knee him, but they were both restrained by the aching and burning of the wounds that hadn’t even begun to heal. Renji easily grabbed at Ichigo’s ankle, but tipped his own body off balance, and the both of them landed with Ichigo on his back.

He howled in pain and shoved his hand into Renji’s face, which was still trying to inch closer to the now smeared, shining syrup on Ichigo’s chest and stomach. In an almost comical manner, Renji angled his cheek against the flat of Ichigo’s palm, straining his neck, and launched his tongue out towards the plain of Ichigo’s chest.

Ichigo felt the tickle of something wet and warm and looked at Renji in something that was shock and disbelief, but not quite anger.

“What are you doing?”

Ichigo paused, then attempted to push Renji off of him, but Renji took advantage of the brief moment of surprise and hesitation to push Ichigo’s shoulders down and lick a stripe down his chest and the line between his abs.

Ichigo gasped and arched upwards in response to the sensation. Unthinking, he pushed his hand down on Renji’s head, directing him down, towards the new center of heat and excitement that had arisen in him.

Renji, moved by both understanding and a wild, sudden thrill, mouthed at the front of Ichigo’s pants where syrup had begun to stain.

Ururu stared intently at the floor, blushing, as Jinta gaped, wide-eyed down the hall towards the room where impassioned shouts had devolved into silence before transitioning into muffled moans. He hurled his next comment at his boss, Urahara.

“You pervert, is that what you call healing?!” Urahara, not entirely surprised at how quickly and intensely the situation had escalated, could only rub the back of his head and laugh.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on in there that young kids should know about. Come, I think there was something we needed to do downstairs."


End file.
